Eyes Uncovered
by Nimeneth
Summary: A poem. A young ranger reflecting on his early life, how it was a sheltered life. But now he’s on his own, his first time in the wild and he misses his family and friends.
1. Eyes Uncovered

**Eyes Uncovered**

**Summary: A poem. A young ranger reflecting on his early life, how it was a sheltered life. But now he's on his own, his first time in the wild and he misses his family and friends.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you might recognize, like the ****Misty****Mountains**** and the character whose perspective this poem is from.**

**Note: I don't rhyme in my poems. They're strictly free verse. Well, there will be another 'chapter' to this. Not really a chapter, but just 2 other poems. One of them rhymes, and the other is a metaphor..... uh, simile poem.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Eyes Uncovered

All my life

It's as if I have been

Blindfolded, protected,

Kept from the world.

Save, loved, sheltered.

But no longer.

I am on my own,

Left to fend for myself,

To find out who I can trust,

Who my enemies are.

My brothers are no longer

With me, forbidden by

My father to follow me.

I feel alone.

Finally, the blindfold

Has been taken away.

But I wish it hadn't been.

I am afraid.

The world lies before me,

Unveiled. I know not

What to do. But even

As I speak, help comes

To me, in an unusual

For. A thought, more

Of a command.

'Live your life the

Way it was laid out for

You...' it tells me.

I know what I'm doing.

Now I know where I'm

Going. Over the Misty Mountains.

Farewell, sheltered life.

I will return, but not as the

Same man. I'll be different,

Mature. Sure of myself.

I see with uncovered eyes

For the first time in my life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**A/N**

**Don't mind the sentence starts and ends in the beginning of lines. It's normal. I begin and end sentences when the thought is done, not at the end of a line! It's what my English teacher taught us. "Don't be afraid to end sentences in the middle of the line! Do it!". Or something like that in her endless chatter. Half of the time, I don't pay attention. Much. But I managed to pick up that. Thank you Ms. M!**

**I would also like to thank The Phantom. In an indirect way, she helped me think of the poem. I was reading one and "BOOOM!!!!" a poem of my own pops out of nowhere! Thank you!**

**Ok..... One more thing. The first person who guesses the person who's perspective this is from gets an...... *digs through bag on floor. Pulls out Aragorn plushie* Aragorn plushie. Anarril, no you can't enter this. You already know the answer to this. Well, good luck. I'll announce the winner in the next 'chapter'. Which will be coming later this week. No, the other poems have nothing to do with this one. I just felt like putting them together, just to make things easier for me.**

**Namarie! Aloha! Adios! And in any other language, good-bye!**

***~Mariana Nimeneth~***


	2. Greenleaf

**Eyes Uncovered**

**Chapter 2: Greenleaf**

**Summary: Do I really need to put this here? Ok, if you want a summary, a summary you'll get. More poems. This time about my personal favorite character, Legolas the Elven Prince.**

**Response to reviewers:**

Navana: Thank you so much for the review. I was a little afraid that no one would like this. Oh, the prize. I forgot. *grabs Aragorn plushie and hand it to Navana* This belongs to you. Since you were my ONLY reviewer, and you guessed right, you win.

**I love all you reviewers! But that's not saying much, considering I only got ONE review. Sorry, having a bad day and my mind is starting to show. (Nah, really?) Oh, shut up, mind. Did I ask your opinion? (No.) You just had to put your two cents in. Anyway....... (Yes?) Didn't I ask you to be quiet? (Yes.) Good. Now be quiet!**

**Notes: Ok, the first poem is a metaphor, uhh... simile poem, followed by one of my only rhyming poems. Don't expect to see another one.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Greenleaf**

Wise as the Oak

Strong as the Pine

Gentle as the Birch

Layered like the Maple

Loving son

Loyal friend

Elven prince

Greenleaf

**Questioning Fate**

Where hast thou gone, Greenleaf of old?

Hast thou left us now for the cold?

South of the sun and west of the sea,

Is that where thou for ever may be?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Sorry for the short post, but I couldn't think of anything else to put up. Expect it. (Yeah, expect it!) Do you always have to repeat everything I say? (Uhhhh.....) Don't bother answering that. Sometimes I hate my mind.**

**R&R..... PLEASE!!! I'm begging you! *cough* Sorry. I like reviews! Anyone? Oh well, I'll live.**


End file.
